extended_timelinefandomcom-20200215-history
Corieltauvia
General Information Druidist|culture = Briton (Celtic)|tech_group = Barbarian|government = Barbarian Tribe|rank = Kingdom|development = Start: 9|capital = Cair Lerion (4501)|tag = CRL}} is a Druidist Briton barbarian tribe located in the East Midlands area, Britain region, of the Western Europe subcontinent; existing at the start of the 'Pre-Roman-Parthian War' era. Present, with cores, at the beginning of the starting year of 2, the barbarians border fellow Druidist countries ( north, west, south and southeast) and the waters of the Dogger Bank (North Sea area in the North Atlantic region) in the east. will be annexed by Hellenic at the start of the year 44, and will not appear on the map for the rest of the timeline. See also: Rome, Kent, Brigantes, Picts, Catuvellauni, Cornovii, Dumnonia, Silures, Atrebatia, Iceni, Elmet, Dyfed, Gwynedd, Strathclyde, Gododdin, Cornwall, Gaeldom, Scotland Decisions Form British Nation * Requirement(s): ** does not exist ** Is not: *** *** *** ** One of the following must be true: *** British Culture Group *** Primary Culture Welsh *** Primary Culture Anglo-Saxon *** Primary Culture Briton *** Primary Culture Pictish ** Is not a colonial nation ** One of the following must be true: *** Is not a former colonial nation *** Is a former colonial nation **** Not AI ** Administrative Technology at least 55 ** Is Free or a Tributary ** Is not a nomad country ** Is not at war ** Owns core province(s): Lundenwic (236), Swydd Rhydychen (237), Swydd Caer-wynt (234), Caeredin (248), and Ce (251) * Effect(s): ** Capital moves to Lundenwic (236) ** If is : *** Complete Mission(s): Levy the Troops, Conquer Scotland and War of the Roses ** If is : *** Complete Mission(s): Levy the Troops, Conquer Scotland, War of the Roses and Conquer Ireland ** Country country to ** Change country missions ** The country is removed from the HRE ** Change Government Rank to Kingdom ** Gain permanent claim on Region(s): Britain ** Gain 25 Prestige ** Gain 'Increased Centralization' for 20 years *** +1.00 National Unrest *** -0.05 Monthly Autonomy Change ** If: *** Mission(s) completed: Conquer Scotland and *** Has Rule "Britannia DLC" then *** Gain permanent claim on province(s): Bahrain (396), Shetlands (1978) and Faeroerne (1979) *** Gain permanent claim on Area(s): Iceland ** If: *** Mission(s) completed: Colonize Spice Islands and *** Have "Rule Britannia" DLC then *** Gain permanent claim on Area(s): West Bengal ** Can embrace British Ideas and Traditions Form Brittany * Requirement(s): ** does not exist ** Is not: *** *** *** *** ** One of the following must be true: *** Primary Culture Breton *** Primary Culture Briton ** Is not a subject nation ** Is not at war ** Own core province(s): Nantes (172), Mor-Bihan (171), Penn-ar-Bed (170), and Arvor (169) ** At Peace * Effect(s): ** Gain 25 Prestige ** Country changes to ** Gain 'Increased Centralization' for 20 years *** +1.00 National Unrest *** -0.05 Monthly Autonomy Change ** If country has Briton as it's primary culture then: *** Change Primary Culture to Breton *** Change capital to Arvor (169) *** Every owned province that is Briton changes to Breton culture Great Migration * Requirement(s): ** Have Barbarian Tribe government reform ** Does not have "Barbarian Migration" country modifier ** It is in the Migration Age ** Military Technology at least 15 ** Administrative Power at least 100 ** Is not a subject nation ** Is not at war ** All of the following must be true: *** Neighboring , , and/or *** No truce or alliance with any of these countries * Effect(s): ** Gain 20 Prestige ** Lose 100 Administrative Power ** Gain 'Barbarian Migration' for 9 years 9 months and 1 day *** +30.0% Morale of Armies *** +50.0% National Manpower Modifier *** +50.0% Land Force Limit Modifier *** -20.0% Land Maintenance Modifier ** If a neighbor of , , and/or then: *** Declare war on the country/countries *** During a war, all provinces occupied become annexed and cored *** After a war, all previous provinces owned pre-war are lost ** Get 8 infantry divisions Reform Government (Barbarian Tribe to Salic Monarchy) * Requirement(s): ** Has Barbarian Tribe government reform ** Is not at war ** Administrative Technology at least 17 ** Administrative Power at least 100 ** One of the following must be true: *** Administrative Technology at least 21 *** Is in the Christian religion group *** Is in the Muslim religion group *** Is Zoroastrian *** Is Jewish * Effect(s): ** Lose 100 Administrative Power ** Lose 1 Stability ** Change to a Monarchy ** Enact Salic Monarchy government reform (locked) Technology Reform (Barbarian) * Requirement(s): ** Technology group is Barbarian ** Is not at war ** Administrative Technology is at least 19 ** Administrative Power is at least 100 ** Government is not a tribe * Effect(s): ** Lose 100 Administrative Power ** Lose 1 Stability ** If the culture is: *** Germanic, Scandinavian, British, Gaelic, Latin, Iberian, French or Basque then *** Technology Group changes to Western *** Unit Type changes to Western ** If the culture is none of those above: *** Technology Group changes to Eastern *** Unit Type changes to Eastern Strategy From 2 to 495, if Rome, West Rome, Byzantium, or Gallia is collapsing, any barbarian tribe can auto-annex some occupied provinces given if you are at war with them. This is limited, you can only annex up to 4 times your country's base tax, invade wisely. Briton Ideas and Traditions * Traditions: ** -10.0% Land Attrition ** +5.0% Discipline * Ambition: ** +10.0% National Tax Modifier * Ideas: ** Briton Hill Forts: *** +25.0% Fort Defense ** Druids: *** +50.0% Hostile Core Creation Cost on us ** Cross Channel Trade: *** +20.0% Global Trade Power ** Albion: *** +1.00 Attrition for Enemies ** Boudicca's Uprising: *** +1.00 Yearly Prestige ** Iron Weapons: *** +10.0% Infantry Combat Ability ** Fierce Warriors: *** +10.0% Morale of Armies Category:Countries Category:European countries Category:Celtic countries Category:Briton countries Category:Barbarian Tribes Category:Kingdom (Rank) Category:Pre-Roman-Parthian War Category:Druidist countries Category:Western Europe countries Category:Barbarian (Tech)